The Open Road
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "So he decided on a road trip. To forget all about his problems that were rooted in Mystic Falls and hit the open road." After returning from the prison world, Damon decides that he needs to take a break from his life in Mystic Falls. He plans to go on a road-trip with the guys, but a few uninvited guests show up and tag along. Fun, laughter, fights and even friendships are found.
1. the solution to a problem

__**A/N**__ _ _Right, I don't know how this came around, but here is the__ _ _first chapter__ _ _.__ _ _I'm sorry that it's so short but I will try to make it longer, i'm not even sure how feel about it of if i'll add to it, this all depends on you.__

 _ _Anyway, I hope you do like it and please leave a review if you did.__

* * *

Life sucked.

That was a given.

But life of being a vampire sucked- _no_ being a vampire in Mystic Falls sucked.

If you were anything supernatural and lived in Mystic Falls, you had a 50% of getting your head chopped off if you stepped outside your front door.

That _sucked_.

Damon Salvatore knew this more than anyone else in Mystic Falls, probably because he had fought for his life more times than he could count on two hands. He had gone up against tomb vampires, a crazy ex, suffered a werewolf bite that almost killed him for good, fought against the Original hybrid and his crazy family, went up against the first ever immortal being to cross the earth and had _died._

...and that was all on a good day.

Not to mention the sitcom that was his love life, another thing he wanted to forget. Having a girlfriend forgetting you for her own selfish needs did tend to put a damper on things. So, for now, they were putting a pause on them, one that Damon needed more than he liked to admit.

So, he decided that he needed a break. No, he _deserved_ a break. _A long one_ to recover coming back from the dead and everything that went with it.

So what he did he decide?

To go on a road trip. To forget all about his problems that were rooted in Mystic Falls and hit the open road.

All he had to do was sort out a list of who he was going to take with him.

And they didn't have a choice.

* * *

" **Pack your bags, baby bro."**

Stefan looked up from the book he had been engrossed in and raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Damon was carrying Stefan's two big suitcases. His brother placed them on top of Stefan's bed before turning to his brother, a lop sided grin on his handsome face. Stefan rolled his eyes, releasing a long sigh and leaned forward, expression one of annoyance and confusion.

"I know you joke about kicking me out, but this is too far."He snapped his book shut, tossing it onto the desk he had been sitting at."If anyone's leaving, it's _you_."

"What? No!"Damon denied, shaking his head with an eye-roll before he added somewhat childishly."Besides, the oldest gets the house, that's just common knowledge."

"If none of us are being kicked out, why are you demanding that I pack my bags?"

"Because, Stef, you and I...along with a few other people who are yet to be told are going on a roadtrip."

"What?"

"A roadtrip? Y'know? Hitting the open road."Damon drawled, making wild hand movements for effect."Just me, you, a few others that i'm _not_ telling you about right now, drinks, and music. Oh, blood, i forgot that."He paused, snapping his fingers at his brother."But if you want to take Bambi along with us, you're sorting that out. I'll just eat hitch-hikers if we pass them."

Damon smirked, waving his music-filled iPod at Stefan before he gasped, suddenly remembering something.

"...and a map. I forgot the map. I was too busy making play lists."

Stefan opened his mouth to either protest or add something, but Damon waved him off, sauntering towards the door."Sorry, it's non-negotiable. For any of you. Make sure to pack your hair stuff, Stef, we're leaving in an hour."

"An hour? Why?"

"So that you don't invite anyone. I already have a list and I only have so much room in my car. Besides, you'll probably invite Caroline and mess everything up."Damon sighed, before he grinned again."I took your phone, too."

With a wink to his brother, Damon left the bedroom, leaving Stefan with no choice but to pack.

He just hoped that Damon had Bon Jovi on his iPod.

He needed something to make this roadtrip worthwhile.

* * *

 **Stefan** ✓

 **Enzo**

 **Ric** ✓

 **Mutt?** _No—too human._

 **Ex-mutt?** _Nope—just nope._

 **Jeremy?** _No—too annoying._

"Man, I really don't have much friends, do I?"

Damon shrugged, tapping the pen against the short list before he drew a sharp line through the names of those he didn't want to go with him, which meant that he was down to the three people he _could_ stand. He shrugged, that didn't really bother him.

"Good. 'Cause I don't have that much space in my car for them _and_ my driving drinks." Damon mumbled.

Damon took a sip of his re-filled glass of Bourbon as he pulled out his mobile

A few moments later, Enzo answered, his deep chuckle the first thing Damon heard before the British vampire drawled."Look who's finally talking to me."

"Hey, i've been calling you for the past hour, all you had to do was answer. Besides, why did I have to make the first move? This friendship goes two ways, you know. You have to meet me halfway."

"I'll remember that for next time, mate. Now, what is it? You're either calling me to meet up for drinks while you rant about Elena or you're calling me because you want someone dead. I prefer the second one with drinks."

"Something better."Damon smirked, leaning back in his seat."Fancy a roadtrip?"

"Well-"

"Actually, forget the question. You are coming on a roadtrip with me, and a few others that I wont mention, and you have an hour to pack. Okay?"

Enzo chuckled through the line before he replied."I was going to say that i'd be happy too. I need a bloody break, mate, and so do you."

"Good. I'll meet you here in an hour? Pack as little as you can."

"It's a date."

With that, Damon hung up, a smile on his face.

He knew that Enzo would be the easiest of them all, the two had been needing to take a roadtrip since they talked about it in their cells during getting experimented on. Since his return to the normal world Enzo hadn't done any of those things and Damon felt a pang of guilt whenever he heard his friend speaking about them. The Salvatore brother looked at his phone for a few moments, going through his contact list now and then to see who else he could invite. As he thought, he put a tick next to his best friend's name.

"Enzo hates Stefan, who hates him back. They need to sit as far from eachother as possible without spilling blood in my damn car."

"But Stefan cannot sit next to a window because it ruins his hero hair."

 _Oh, the hair amount products that'll take up space._

He tapped the pen against the paper again, wondering for a few moments, thinking of the arrangements and what he had to do next before they had to go on the trip.

"Three down, one to go. Now, who the hell else do i want to come?"

With that, Damon began to write down in his notepad again.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Any thoughts as to who you want to be the fourth one?_

 _ _I was thinking about Kai mainly because it would be amazing and funny to have him along.__

 _ _I was also thinking Kol, somehow in his Original form, cutting out his **undeserved** death? Or both?__

 _ _Please tell me!__

 _If you liked it, please leave a review._


	2. an unwanted tag along - part one

**A/N** _Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter two._

* * *

" **Stef, thirty minute warning!"**

" _I'll be down in five minutes. Maybe if you had given me a, I don't know, four hour warning instead of-"_

Damon, fishing out his phone from his pocket, zoned out, ignoring the rest of Stefan's rant as his brother walked back and forth his bedroom during his packing process.

Three Missed Calls From— _Elena_

Damon sighed, debating whether or not to call her back and tell her that he was going away for a while. A moment later, he shook his head. The trip was _about_ getting away from the mess he had become and find himself again. He deserved that. So, not wanting to ruin his good mood by getting into an argument with her, he deleted them then pressed on his messages icon, revealing a new message from Alaic that he had gotten mere minutes after the message he had sent more just after calling Enzo.

 _To_ — _Ric_

 _Time_ — _13:09_

 _Message_ — _Roadtrip! ;) No protests. Meet me at boarding house in an hour or i'll come and get you. No telling anyone about where you're going and no inviting anyone. Swear on the bro code! -D_

 _From_ — _Ric_

 _Time_ — _13:11_

 _Message – Yeah! No protest here. I haven't seen the outside of MF in forever and need a break from grading papers. I'll be there in as soon as i can. ….we have a bro code? - A_

Chuckling, Damon smiled to himself, replying back that he had seen the message before pocketing his mobile again.

 _Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes and there'll be nothing but me, the few people i can stand, Bourbon and the open road._

He left the front room, grabbing his bags on the way and made his way out of the boarding house. Damon walked towards his car and opened the trunk, placing his luggage in. He already had more than enough Bourbon for the drive, but had enough room for everyone else's luggage. He had packed light. He had only taken what he had _needed_ which was his charger for his phone and iPod, because there was no way he was going to sit in silence. He had also packed a few blood bags for himself just in case they wouldn't see humans passing or if he saw someone that didn't seem his type. He hadn't packed a lot of clothes because it would take up space. If he needed more, all he had to do was stop and buy some more or compel whatever he needed. He had also made sure to tell his friends that but not Stefan, who was worse than Damon when it came to stuff like this. His brother had probably packed more mousse and shampoo more than he had packed clothes or other stuff.

His brother was a drama queen when it came to pampering.

 _Talking about baby bro..._

He turned towards the house, cupping his hands around his mouth before shouting up."STEF! TWENTY FIVE MINUTE WARNING!"

Damon smirked when he heard his brother swear in Italian, which was something he only did when Damon really annoyed him."I _can_ hear you!"

"Just wanted to be s- _oh!"_

Damon let out a painful groan when something hard hit the side of his head, sending him flying across the front of his car before he landed on the ground, hitting his head off of it painfully. He cursed, vision hazy for a moment but before he could even react to what had happened, a foot kicked him in the ribs, forcing him onto his back before it came down on his chest, cracking a few ribs. Damon raised his hand to block another blow, but something stronger grabbed it before twisting his wrist harshly, effectively snapping his wrist. He cried out in agonly, cradling his broken wrist as it healed.

"Hello, old friend."

 _British, cocky, irritating….baby Mikaelson._ Damon thought before frowning _Actually, that describes all of them._

"Just my luck." Damon whispered angirly.

He swore loudly when something that felt very much like a baseball bat swung at him, hitting him upside the head, making his head snap to the side. A chuckling sound followed when he tumbled away due to the force, landing on his side, helpless. Damon coughed, spitting out blood, curling into a small ball when he was hit a few more times, his bones snapping, then healing before the were broken again. He tried to fight back, but it was like fighting a brick wall when going up a Mikaelson. He heard the sound of his brother realizing that something wrong was hapening and hoped that he wouldn't come out as he already had enough to deal with.

 _Baseball bat?….definitely baby Mikelson._

"What the hell?"

 _Stefan. Like he's going to be much help._

"Damon, it's Kol." Stefan yelled.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it, Stef?" Damon groaned, now on his knees, trying to get up.

Kol smirked, hovering over Damon, bat raised."Stefan. Good to see you, mate." He laughed, picking up Damon be his collar, grin dropping, eyes angry."Don't worry, i'm not here for you two. Just Elena. But, I couldn't resist dropping by."

"Why?"

"Your girlfriend."He started, pointing to them."Which one of you is dating her? You know, Bekah has kept me informed but I just cannot keep up. She tried to kill me and I have been daggered for more than _two_ years. All because I tried to help."

"You call trying to chop off a kid's arm helping?"

"I was right, wasn't I? About Silas?"

Damon was thrown back against the side of the boarding house, falling to the ground a moment later before Kol stalked towards Stefan."Now, would one of you please tell me where Elena Gilbert is? I'd like to drive a stake through her heart, see if she likes it. That was what she had been planning to do to me, yes?"

"Hey, let's talk about this!"Damon jumped up, now healed."You're angry, i get it but-"

"I'm not angry."Kol hissed, stepping closer to Damon so that they were face-to-face."I don't get angry, darling, I get even. You're strumpet of a girlfriend crossed me, almost killed _most_ of the vampire community, some which are very good friends of mine, might I add and thinks that she can get away with it. I am here to make sure that she suffers for it and when i'm done with her? Her brother is next."

Kol smiled viciously, tone dark when he spoke again."Now, pray tell, where is she?"

"Somewhere far away and off limits to you."Damon replied.

He really didn't want to fight over Elena. That was why he was going on the road-trip in the first place.

But Kol?

He really didn't care about that.

"Fine. Then i'll beat it out of you and if you still don't tell me, i'll tear this town apart looking for her."Kol grinned, hitting Damon with the bat again before he did the same to Stefan, sending them to their knees."Either way, she is done for."

Damon, knowing that he was powerless against an Original, didn't bother to fight back as Kol hit him a few more times. But he did kick Stefan out of the way, trying to steal Kol's attention for himself as the Original beat him. Kol may had been right about Silas but he was still a piece of wok and because of Kol, they weren't going to go on their trip.

 _Thanks to Elena._

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"You'll have to kill me." Damon groaned."I don't fancy putting my trip off for a funeral."

"As you wish, darling."

Kol grabbed Damon by the arm and pulled him up. The Salvatore brother was covered in blood, his wounds healing slowly as Kol pulled him up. The Original smiled, dark eyes dancing with cruelty as he pinned Damon back against his car. He heard Stefan come up behind him, but before he could say a word, Kol smacked him with the bat across the head, knocking him out. He let his bat clatter to the ground, and he locked his fingers around Damon's neck before, with his free hand, he punched through Damon's ribs, gripping his heart in his hands. He squeezed it, making Damon's face pale as he choked once again, unable to cry out.

"I get it, you're pissed. I would be too. Why do you think i'm leaving for a while? Nothing good happens around here."Damon whispered, voice hoarse."I'm not just leaving because of this town...it's who lives in it."

"...and how is _that_ supposed to stop me?"Kol chuckled, eyes deadly."Just because you have been wronged by Elena does not mean we are kindred spirits, mate. You have the wrong Mikaelson brother if you are aiming for empathy. Me? I feel nothing but vengeance right now."

But, just before Kol could finish his task, the sound of a ringtone stopped him.

"Bloody hell."

Kol, knowing that if he didn't answer it, that his family would hunt him down. Ever since he had been daggered, they had done nothing but argue. Kol ripped his hand from Damon's chest and shoved the Salvatore brother to the ground, daring him to move. He shook off his bloody hand and took out his mobile, sighing when he read the screen.

"Hello, Elijah."

Damon, who was far too tired out to move, listened as Elijah demanded that Kol leave Mystic Falls and return home and he was thankful. He had noticed that none of the Mikaelson family went against Elijah. Neither would Damon himself. Klaus was stronger, but Elijah was more dangerous and he was not a man that anyone wanted to cross. He was sure that Kol, despite his ways, wouldn't do that either. He also watched as Kol's expression turned even darker, and he was gripping the mobile. Damon breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Elijah order Kol to leave Mystic Falls and Elena alone.

"I was just having some fun."Kol chuckled, fist clenched by his side."Come home? So you can what, brother? Dagger me again?"Kol was silent as Elijah spoke before he piped up again."I'll take my chances. Tell Nik that unless he rids himself of those daggers, I am not returning to New Orleans, despite his false promises."

His voice softened for a moment, but not a lot when he added."Give my love to my darling Hope. Goodbye, brother."

Kol hung up despite Elijah's protests and slowly turned around, his expression unreadable.

"Moral, honest Elijah has saved your pathetic lives once again."

Damon frowned, watching Kol for a moment before he replied."Guess he has something in common with my brother. Both like to ruin us having fun. But, on this occasion, i'm happy that yours was ruined."

Damon jumped up, wiping his bloody face as he kicked at Stefan, checking that he was still breathing. Which he was. His brother was starting to wake up and Damon checked his watch, pleased to see that they could still make time. He knew that Enzo and Alaric would be on their way, they were happy to get out of town for a while, too.

"You looking to get the hell out of dodge? I hear that the Antartic is nice this time of year. I doubt that Klaus would look for you there."

Kol shook his head, picking up his bloody bat before passing it to Damon.

"Just because I cannot kill you, darling, does not mean that you are rid of me. My brother is going to hunt me down. He may not dagger me, but he will look for me. He will look where I usually go and I can't have that. I refuse to spend more time in a box. I have already missed out on one hundred years and I barely had time to explore the new century before I was daggered again."

"What are you saying?"

"I hear that you are going on a trip, is that right? A roadtrip?"

 _Oh God, no...please no._

Damon numbly nodded.

"Fantastic. I get to learn about the new century _and_ make your existance just a bit more _unberable_. Looks like my brother hasn't ruined my fun after all."Kol grinned deviously, fixing his jacket.

"Don't suppose you have room for one more, darling?"

Damon's face fell as Kol smirked at him, stepping over Stefan as he made his way into the boarding house, leaving Damon standing there, shocked beyond belief.

 **Original vampire who invited himself along** — ✓

* * *

 _Thanks for reviewing._

 _Sorry if chapter two wasn't very good or funny, I struggled a lot. I had no idea how to put Kol in and I really want him in this fic. I'm also going to add in Kai, so there will be two more guests. I really think that Kol and Kai will get along, especially at the expense of Damon. I've always had this werid idea of them two having their own show, i would totally watch that._

 _So if you have any ideas of how you want Kai to make an apperance, please tell me._

 _If you want to see more of this fic, **please** leave a review._

 _For Kol?_

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	3. an unwanted tag along - part two

**A/N** _Thank you for reviewing, I really loved reading how much you liked seeing Kol. I'm really enjoying writing this and if you want to see more, you know what to do._

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

" **You didn't tell me you had another mate with an accent. Should I be jealous?"**

Damon scrunched up his face, looking as if Enzo had just said the worst thing he had ever heard."He's not my _mate_ , he invited _himself_ along. I can't say no, can I? The guy is like a _billion_ years old, not to mention an Original. At least he'll be useful if we get attacked or something, knowing my luck. Let's just hope that Klaus finds us, daggers him and we can carry on like planned."

" _He_ can hear you, darlings."

Enzo and Damon, who had changed into new clothes due to the bloody tears on the previous ones, turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Kol sauntered outside, smirk already in place, nodding in welcome to Enzo, who just returned it. He made his way up to the two, hands now clean after he had washed the blood off of them and he was sipping on a glass of Bourbon he had poured himself. He had been looking around the boarding house to amuse himself when he had heard a voice he hadn't encountered before.

"So, this is another member of our road-trip group?"He asked Damon who nodded, purposefully bumping shoulders with him as he walked closer. He smiled at Enzo, cockiness in his tone as he introduced himself."Kol Mikaelson."

"Enzo."The British vampire responded, accepting Kol's outstretched hand in a handshake.

"Do you _have_ to say your full name whenever you introduce yourself?" Damon asked.

Kol turned to Damon, dark eyes dancing with smugness as he answered."If you were an Original, one of the most powerful and feared beings in the universe, the first vampires in history, wouldn't you? Besides, sometimes I don't need to. I've been written about, people have told their children bedtime stories about me, and my family have worshippers who _pray_ that, one day, they'll meet us. Why wouldn't I introduce myself with my full name?"

Damon's mouth opened and shut a few times before he just gave up, rolling his eyes.

 _Why didn't Klaus keep this dick daggered? Why do bad things happen to me? I'm a good person...ish._

"He's got a point, mate."Enzo said a second later."He's a smug ponce, but he's right."

Kol smirked at Damon, deciding to let Enzo's comment slide since half of it had been in agreement with him."When is the rest of our...group getting here?"

"Stefan is still packing his hair conditioners. They need to be of the same hair brand or his hero hair, and I quote,"Damon paused, making his voice high pitched as he mocked his brother."won't sit right."

"Your brother is coming?"Enzo drawled, crossing his arms over his chest."I thought this was supposed to be a _fun_ roadtrip because of how miserable our lives have become? How is inviting your brother going to fix that?"

" _He_ is coming?"

They all turned around to see Stefan in the doorway of the boarding house, carrying two suitcases and looking pissed off."It's bad enough we have an Original, no offence,"Stefan paused, pointing at Kol, treading carefully because he didn't want to be knocked out again."now I find out that he's coming? I didn't want to come in the first place, but now this has just gotten into a suicide mission. Are you _trying_ to get us to kill eachother?"

"You tore my heart out."Enzo said with a bitter tone."I have the right to want to kill you."

"You started it!" Stefan responded, sounding like a child.

Damon rubbed a hand over his face, ready to punch them both until they shut up while Kol leaned against the car, looking amused. He decided that he liked Enzo, probably because the British vampire hadn't attempted to kill him and was respectful even though Kol could see that Enzo _had_ wanted to punch him after finding out about Kol's attack on Damon earlier. But, because he hadn't, Kol tolerated him more than he did the rest. He watched in amusement as the two younger vampires took a step closer to one another, both ready to lunge. But before Kol could silently bet on who would win, unfortunately, Damon stepped in between them. For the first time, the elder Salvatore brother wasn't stepping in to get a punch thrown for himself.

"If _I_ have to step in between you, it means that you two have gone too far."Damon sighed."I get it, your lives were miserable when I was gone and you missed having me here so much that you found comfort in hating one another."

"I don't think anyone did that, mate."Kol chuckled, rolling his glass before finishing his drink."I mean, when I found out you were dead after being undaggered, I won fifty dollars from Nik. I had that your impulsiveness got you killed. He thought that your brother would eventually kill you for going after his girl. That was a close second though."

"How is that helping?"

"I wasn't aiming to help." Kol shrugged, straightening."But, just for the record, i'm not sitting in between those two. People who feel that much hate for eachother do end up either killing eachother or end up between the sheets."Kol paused, ignoring their glares as he looked at the two vampires who were hissing with rage, before he added."Maybe both."

"Still with the not helping."

Kol just smirked at Damon who shook his head. Damon softly pushed Enzo and Stefan away from eachother, warning them about behaving themselves at least until they had gotten a few hours into their roadtrip. The two grumbled underneath their breaths before Stefan turned away, stalking over to the boot of the car to put his stuff inside. He also had a small cooler full of animal blood which he put the furthest away from Damon's bag, knowing that his brother would hit him if any of it got near his stuff.

Just as Stefan was about to close the boot, he heard another voice join in.

" _He_ is coming?! Kol Mikaelson?"

Alaric.

 _This is gonna be good._ Stefan thought.

"What did you two _bond_ over? Your mutual enjoyment of going after my women?"

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

" **Don't go blaming me, mate. If you hadn't driven that dagger into my heart, she would have happily given into my charms. I mean, who wouldn't have?"**

"You know what your problem is, Mikaelson?"

Mocking laughter came from the Original, both irritated and amused at the fact that a human was standing up to him."Apart from being handsome, powerful, feared and untouchable? I can't think of any _bad_ problems. But, darling, i'd love for you to try and-"

" _ **HEY!"**_

Damon, who was beginning to suffer from a headache, rolled his eyes and turned around to face where the two men were bickering more than he and Stefan had over the years. He was beginning to feel like a parent trying to stop his children from causing a car crash when they began to fight in the car. Enzo and Stefan, who hadn't said a word to one another apart from glares, were watching with amusement. Knowing that neither would attempt to stop the fight that was close to happening, Damon, as always, took charge. Clearing his throat to shut them up, he held up a hand, raised his voice, and pointed at them.

"Can you two please _shut_ the hell up for, like, two seconds?!"

They both turned and looked at him. Alaric had his hands on his hips, his eyes were blazing with nothing but hatred while Kol was leaning against Damon's car, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe if you had planned everything out smoothly, darling, then we would be on the road right about now. We are a little late. You had plans to leave within the hour, right?"

It had been over an hour and a half since Damon had first thought of a roadtrip.

They were half an hour late.

"Well, we would've been on the road right about now if you hadn't almost beaten me to death. I wasn't _expecting_ an _unexpected_ guest!"

"That reminds me. We have to stop and pick up some supplies for me."Kol said as if he hadn't heard Damon's insult."I have some of your blood on my shirt and I need more."

"Seriously?"

Kol just blinked at Damon, who was close to snapping. His jaw clenched and Damon tried to keep his mouth shut by returning to his task at hand, which was filling up the boot of the car while still making room for any stops they were going to make, such as Kol's stop. He had just finished adding Alaric's bags and even with Enzo and Stefan's bags, his brother's taking up most of the room, he had enough room for more stuff if needed.

"Right! I think that's us all ready to go." Damon chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands together.

" _Finally_." Enzo, who had been sitting on roof of the car, laughed. He jumped down, ignoring Damon's glare. Damon loved his car, probably more than he loved himself, which was saying something. He winked at his friend before he joined the small group, ignoring Alaric and Kol who were still hissing at eachother."Let's get going, mate."

They all nodded in agreement and began to pile in the car. But just before they could, Damon clapped his hands again.

"HEY!"They all stopped, turning back to the vampire, pissed off and confused expressions on their faces."Forgotten something?"

They all shook their heads after checking their pockets."What is it, Damon?" Stefan asked, irritated.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest, giving them a glare."Really, Stef? I'm surprised at you. Remember when we were off on that heroic mission to save Elena from Rose and Elijah? We we all ' _yeah, we have weapons but we're possibly gonna die but we're all right with that._ ' You had your hero hair all combed and ready to show off...but had also dank more than one bottle of _water_ on the long drive?"

When Stefan didn't react, Damon rolled his blue orbs."We had to make the stop at the really gross gas station who had the creepy owner who just couldn't _stop_ looking at me."He smirked before he scrunched up his nose."Which is understandable but did he really think that he had a chance with me?"

"You just had to stop again five minutes later. I don't mind stopping now and then, but I am not stopping every five seconds at the start. We're already behind schedule. When we are a few hours away, yeah, but not in ten minutes. I don't want to take your drinks from you because that'll make you all _more_ tense."Damon said, waving his hand at Alaric and Stefan who were a lot less relaxed than the other two.

"So, you are all going to the bathroom before we leave."

"I don't need-" Kol started, but Damon cut him off by snapping his fingers."I don't care. My roadtrip, my car, my rules. I don't care how old you are, you invited yourself, you're going to go by some of my rules."

"Do you want me to tear your-"

"GO!"Damon cut off Kol again."Go or i'm gonna sit Ric next to you _and_ tip off your brother. I don't care how much it'll wreck my seating plan that i've drawn out."

He pointed at the boarding house and ignored Kol's growl as they all began to reluctantly make their way to the boarding house. Kol bumped shoulders with him on the way, shoving at Alaric when the hunter gave him a 'you got into trouble' look.

"Say one word, darling, and i'll bury you alive."

As they walked into the house, Damon heard Enzo whisper to Kol."He's got a seating plan?"

Damon scoffed, shaking his head. Of course he did.

There was no way he was going to have a bloody mess in his car.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

" **Right! Everyone ready to go?"**

Damon, after puttinng his car key into the ignition, turned around. In the three seater in the back sat Stefan, Alaric and Enzo. In that order exactly. Damon had originally planned to sit Enzo in the passenger side because he was more fun, but because of his hatred towards Alaric and his younger brother, Kol had been moved to the passenger side. He was also there because he had threatened to set fire to Damon's car. The Mikaelson brother was now smirking like a child who had gotten away with pushing a kid down in the playground.

In reply he got a mumble from Stefan, who, given the choice, which he _hadn't_ , wouldn't have joined. Alaric, who had been more than happy to join, nodded happily. Enzo, who had been nowhere apart from Mystic Falls since his escape, was wearing a large smile. A smile that was infectious and made Damon smirk, too.

Enzo nodded eagerly, grinning."Let's go, mate. I haven't been travelling since the forties."

"Me neither. In fact, if I think about it, I haven't been anywhere since the early nineteen hundreds."Kol added before he turned to Damon."Let's go."

"Before we do, I want all of your mobiles. No contact with _anyone_ in this town during our trip."Damon demanded, pulling out a small bag."Especially Stefan and Ric's, who'll, no doubt, let slip that we're leaving for a while."

Enzo, who rarely talked to anyone apart from Damon on his mobile, happily gave his mobile up. He turned it off and handed it to Damon, who placed it in the bag. Damon turned to Kol, knowing that he had a mobile because of his conversation with Elijah earlier. The Original stayed silent, an unreadable look on his face as he made no attempt to even take out his mobile from his jacket pocket. Damon held out his hand, wiggling his fingers, demanding the mobile.

"Well?"

"I do not have the number of anyone in this town. I did, but Nik took my other mobile and lost it so i got a new one."Kol drawled lazily."What do you think i'm going to do? Update my status on social media and brag about how i'm on a trip with you and let my brother catch up with me?"

"Just hand it over. Everyone else is."

"Well _everyone else_ does not have a one year old niece, who, thanks to being a tribrid, can talk better than you can and likes to chat with her favourite uncle before she goes to sleep."Kol smiled fondly to himself when he mentioned his niece.

"Klaus has a daughter?" Stefan asked in shock and the others, apart from Enzo who hadn't met Klaus, joined in.

Kol nodded proudly, smiling happily. He took out his mobile and turned it on, showing them all a picture of his niece with Rebekah. They all couldn't help but smile slightly at the beautiful creature that Klaus had made."Yes. Her name is Hope. She, my darlings, is the most powerful creature that will ever walk this earth and thanks to yours truly, is already practising magic with _skill_. Once I have a bit of freedom away from my brother, i'll return to New Orleans."

"...a mini-Klaus? Great."Damon hissed."And even more powerful Klaus? Just my luck."

"Bite your tongue."Kol snarled, fangs showing for a moment."I am not giving up the only contact I have with my niece. Like I said, I am going to call her every night because she'll miss me. Continue to push for it and i'll break more than just your nose."

Damon stared at Kol for a moment longer and, after being sure that he wasn't going to give the mobile up and deciding not to push because he was truthful about not having any contact with anyone in the town, he let it go. Stefan had to be glared into giving his mobile up and after several threats from Damon, including one from Enzo who had threatened to dump his hair supplies on the side of the road when he wasn't looking, Stefan gave up his mobile and tossed it into the bag. Damon had been impressed with his brother. Stefan had taken it back earlier when Damon had been changing, but he, like always, failed to think that Damon wouldn't have noticed sooner or later. Alaric, who was worried about Jo ever since Kai had been of the prison world, seemed reluctant.

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes, something he seemed to do a lot recently.

"Don't worry, she's with _two_ vampires and is a witch. She'll be fine for a few weeks. Now, give it."

"Fine."Alaric huffed, pulling out his mobile, but before he handed it to Damon, he added."But if _another_ girlfriend of mine dies, i'll bat for the other side and it'll be your fault."

Damon chuckled, winking at Alaric as he took his mobile."I'll be looking forward to you begging for a date."

"You'll be disappointed. You'll never be my type."

Enzo, Kol and Stefan couldn't help but smirk at Damon's look of shock. The Salvatore brother sighed and turned back around, placing the bag of mobiles in the glove compartment before he started up the car. He didn't say anything when Kol grabbed his iPod and began to go through the library, not wanting to start another fight. He smirked to himself as Enzo, the only person Kol hadn't bickered with and seemed to tolerate out of them all, began to make suggestions to the Original.

"Lenny Kravitz...i like him."Enzo said to Kol, who shrugged before playing on of his songs.

 _'My mama said that your life is a gift...'_

"Funny,"Kol started, smirk on his face."My mother said that my life is ' _a curse on this Earth._ '"

 _'...and my mama said there's much weight you will lift, and my mama said leave those bad boys alone..."_

Shaking his head at Kol, Damon smiled to himself as the car came to life, the sound of the engine making him feel alive.

"Time to get the hell out of this town!"

Alaric and Enzo chuckled at his smile, a smile that they had never seen for a long time on Damon's face. A smile of true excitment _._

"Da-"

They all suddenly tumbled forward when Damon abruptly pressed down on the break, almost sending Kol through the window. Enzo, who had slammed into against passenger seat, cursed loudly, as did the other two sitting next to him. They all turned to Damon, glaring wildly, especially Kol, but their looks of anger soon turned to confusion when the driver continued to stare at something.

"What the bloody hell?" Kol sneered.

They followed Damon's gaze and everyone apart from Kol, who still looked confused, stared at the cause of the sudden stop with nothing but shock.

"What the hell?" Alaric growled.

Standing at the front of the car, holding a large duffel bag over his shoulder and wearing a smirk was Kai Parker. His grin widened, dark eyes dancing with mischief as he met Damon's gaze, who looked both stunned and close to running him over.

He waved at them lazily, clearly enjoying their shock before he spoke.

"Got room for one more?"

 **S** **ociopathic** **witch** **— ✓**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _I hope I did better than the last chapter, i'm happier with this one than I was with the last. I couldn't help but put in a little Hope because I love her and this fic is set in the timeline where she is in The Originals. I want Kol back so that he can be an uncle, which I think that he would love._

 _Anyway, if you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you would like to see._

 _Leave a review for Kai?_


	4. musical misfortune

**A/N** _Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy chapter four._

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

" **Shotgun!"**

"For the _last_ time, dick, someone else is riding shotgun. You're lucky there is room, there are only three seats in the back, be thankful you're quite scrawny. I need to keep Kol away from...everyone else actually, the rest of the class aren't fond of him. The only reason you're coming is so you don't kill anyone else in this damn town if I had left you behind. So shut up and deal with it."

"But-"

Damon rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples, sure that another headache was beginning to creep up on him."You can ride in the trunk- _know what? You_ don't even deserve to be next to my drinks. So you either ride in the back or I strap you to the roof. _Loosely_ so that I can hope that you'll fall off onto the road and leave you there. Pick one."

"No need to be rude about it. We're all friends here."

"We're anything friends."

Kai gasped, holding a hand over his heart."Did our time in the prison world mean nothing to you?"

"You have a choice. You either _shut up_ , get in the car or I drop you off at the looney bin on our way out Mystic Falls."

His response was a dufflebag being thrown at his face but he caught it and tossed it in the trunk along with his and everyone else's packed luggage. He still had enough room for anything else. He noticed Stefan's cooler of animal blood and made a 'yucky' sound before he closed the trunk of his car. Stefan and Alaric weren't looking forward to Kai coming alone while Enzo was only bothered about having less space to move around, he hadn't met Kai so he had nothing against him. There were only three seats in the back of his car but his car was also a little wider than others so, despite it being a tight fit, he was sure that Kai would fit. He wasn't happy about him coming along either but if he killed anyone else in Mystic Falls his phone would be ringing constantly and that would ruin his trip.

So, just like he had with Kol, he had no choice.

"You could just get a bigger car, you know. Maybe a badass SUV since it's a family trip."

Damon turned around, eyes hard."One, i'd never leave my car behind, you got me? _NEVER_. Two, an SUV? Badass is not a word to describe an SUV. My car is badass. Three, you all aren't my family. Out of you all three make that cut."

Damon opened his door and pulled back the driver's chair."Now get in and shut up for once or i'll make you my lunch."

Kai just shrugged and got in, squeezing in between Alaric and Enzo. This had caused Stefan to crush slightly against the side and Alaric to push up against him. The younger Salvatore brother, happy that the top was down, breathed in fresh air to keep himself calm. The ex vampire rolled his eyes, fists clenching when Kai turned to him, grinning." _Hi_. Does my sister know that her _baby-boo_ is off on a roadtrip?"

Turning away, bored, Enzo hadn't bothered to help at all with the tight space, he was still seated in a relaxing manner. The British vampire had actually swung his legs out of the car, looking like he was having the best time, moving his feet back and forth to the music that was still playing. Kol had done the same with his legs, and the two vampires were conversing back and forth, sharing stories about the trips they had taken before they had been locked away. Kol in his coffin and Enzo in his _actual_ locked cage.

"So, long story short, I gave him my blood ration for that year and he left me in a fire. To die."Enzo drawled, glancing at Damon." _Painfully_."

Damon rolled his eyes when Kol shook his head before saying to Enzo."You try to help people and they are never grateful. I had a similar thing with my brother. Only instead of being trapped in a fire I was trapped in a box for the past two years, all because I tried to kill his doppelgänger."

Enzo chuckled as did Kol, both earning a glare from Alaric when Kai began to move in order to get comfy, squirming until he was happy."Y'know, maybe this could be good. The two most important men in Jo's life, excluding my dick of a father, bonding. We can get matching t-shirts, take pictures of our trip and maybe even-"

"Damon, drive. Now." Alaric deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest."Or you'll have no choice but to get a new car because this one will be used as evidence during my trial after i tear him apart."

 _Finally._

Damon started up the car and with a pleased grin, he began to back out of the Salvatore drive way.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

" **Gimme it!"**

Enzo glared at the witch, holding the iPod out of his grasp as he went through it."Touch it, mate, and i'll make you eat your own eyeballs! It's my go, we've had to listen to Damon's crap for the past hour."

"You just want to look into my eyes, _m-a-t-e_. Now hand the..."Kai waved his hand, sighing."music thingy over."

"It's an _iPod_ , dick. Are you still having trouble remembering _everything_ I told you in 1994?"Damon rolled his eyes, turning back to the road."And, Enzo, my music isn't crap. It's classic."

"For a fourteen year old going through the 'my life sucks' phase maybe."Alaric piped up, taking a long sip of Damon's Bourbon which he had taken out the trunk on their first stop.

"Just give him the iPod, Enzo."Stefan sighed, watching the cars passing by."His voice annoys me."

"Your face annoys me." Kai retorted.

"That joke finished being funny even when it became a trend." Damon responded.

Kai pouted, leaning back in his seat. All was quiet for a moment before suddenly, Enzo let out a painful cry, along with all the others in the car.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Kol, who had been dozing off, almost fell out of the car when he jumped up due to half being out of the car because of his legs being swung over the side. Enzo reacted the same, but instead he fell forward, groaning when he hit his head off of the seat in front of him. In doing that, the iPod fell onto Kai's lap, who smiled in victory. But his smile didn't last long. Damon, who had let go of the steering wheel in his pain, clutched his head and when that happened, everyone, including Kai fell forwards then sideways, along with the car, who almost crashed into the cars around them.

"Kai, stop it! How the hell did you get magic anyway?" Damon groaned, one hand on the steering wheel, bringing the car back onto the right side of the road while his other massaged his temple.

"I paid a visit for Liv earlier. I think she's in hospital. The magic I took from her is gonna last at least two weeks if I use little amounts for important stuff."Kai answered, releasing them of the spell, a smile on his lips."Like stopping you all from killing me and getting my way."

Kai smiled happily, going through Damon's music library."Got any Nirvana?"

Each vampire and Alaric let out a pleased moan when the spell wore off. They all spent a few moments recovering before Kol, who was pissed that he had been bothered, lunged into the back-seat, grabbing Kai around the neck. His movement caused the car to swerve again when he hit Damon accidentally with his elbow. Enzo lunged for Kai too, the two vampires seething, trying to get to the witch while Alaric got squished underneath their weight. They all began to yell as Kol tried to take a bite out of the witch while Damon tried to calm everyone down all while trying not to crash.

"I am going to tear your spine out through your mouth." Kol threatened but Kai just continued to laugh even though there were two vampires hissing at him.

"I can't breathe!" Alaric choked from beneath Kol's body.

His head snapped to the side when Kol accidently kicked him across the face as he tried to wriggle into the back-seat through the two front seats.

"KOL! ENZO!..."Damon yelled, everyone in the car crashing to the left when he swerved, almost smashing into another car.

He frowned, worried. Not about Kai but about the most precious thing in the world to him.

" _MY CAR!_ "

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes (...and one emergency stop later)**

" _Once upon a time..."_

"How the hell did he get a hold of it?"

"... _not so long ago..."_

"You guys have no idea what you've done, do you?" Damon seethed.

They all, including Damon from the rear view mirror, glared at Stefan. For the first time since they left, Stefan was smiling. He wore a large, goofy smirk as he nodded his head along to the beat of the music. They watched as Stefan mouthed along to the lyrics, his fist pumping in the air, making his brother mumble about how embarrassing his brother was. Kol was sitting in the front seat, actually enjoying the song that he hadn't heard before, but he was still glaring at Kai slightly. Enzo was too and the two vampires who had actually been getting along were sitting in the same position, their legs hanging out the window. They were talking back and forth, looking pleased with themselves when Kai let out a groan of pain now and then.

"I'm hungry. I want a nice, young virgin. They have the best blood."Kol said to Damon, leaning back in his seat, happy that the top was still down as the wind hit his face.

"Yeah? And I want to party with The Beatles again."Damon replied, rolling his eyes before he licked his bottom lip, interested."But a virgin does sound good. Keep an eye out, yeah?"

"I officially hate vampires." Kai mumbled, voice slightly slurry due to his split lip.

Alaric, who was also holding an ice pack to his jaw, nodded."Join the club. Not are they a bunch of dicks, they weigh a ton."

Kai was sitting in the middle again, a pout on his face, an ice pack on his face, near his now black eye. They had picked up the ice pack on their second stop, and the witch also had a split lip.

"My face..."Kai groaned, his eye swollen.

"Your face?"Kol piped up, showing Kai his daylight ring."What about my ring? It's got blood in the stone. It'll take at least...ten minutes to wash this out."

"...and mine, also. So I think we all suffered here." Enzo nodded in agreement, showing his own ring.

"Not even an hour into the damn trip and it's going to hell..."Damon mumbled, shaking his head.

Stefan turned up the volume, ignoring his brother when he glared at him through the rear view mirror again.

" _We've got each other and that's a lot for love...we'll give it a shot."_

"Stefan Salvatore, I am _warning_ you-"

"Oh, come on, Damon."Stefan grinned, an evil glint in his eye."You know you love it. Just you wait, you'll be singing alone to 'Always' again. Just like old times."

Alaric, who was sitting next to Stefan, held his hands over his ears when the Salvatore brother leaned back and began to sing…. _loudly_.

" _Whoa, we're half way there...Whoa, livin' on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it, I swear...Whoa, livin' on a prayer..."_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it._

 _Don't worry, Kai, Kol and Enzo will soon be as close as the group in Mean Girls soon. Tell me what you would like to see happen and i'll try my best to add it in._

 _If you want to see more, please leave a review._

 _If you do, it'll make Kai feel a lot better._


	5. hotel horrors

**A/N** _Thank you all for reviewing! Each one encourages me to update quicker. So please keep the reviews coming if you want to see more of this story._

 _Just for you all to know, I know nothing about miles, distance between places, so i'm just making this up as a go along, please don't hate me._ _Hotels and things like that I will just make up._

 _Do you want them to go somewhere specific? Do you want them to all become some sort of little friend gang or just beat eachother up now and then? Or both? If you have_ ** _any_** _ideas, please tell me so that I can give you what you want, this is all for you guys._

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later—Georgia**

" ** _..._ _Bein' a bad boy ain't that bad...I had me more dirty women than most men ever had. All you women come along with me and I'll show how good a bad boy can be_ _..._ _I wouldn't tell you no story...tell you no lie I was born to love till the day I die..._ "**

Damon hummed along to the song he considered to be in his top five favourites, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he looked out for the hotel he had searched up on his mobile. He smiled to himself as he realized that he was around five minutes from the hotel. He looked around the car, noticing that everyone, apart from him, was in a deep sleep.

That had been his favourite part of the trip so far.

Kai, who had tired himself out in the midst of all the arguing, had fallen asleep first then Alaric had followed. Stefan, who had been scolded from playing his music, had followed after Alaric and because of that, Damon had took the iPod to stop any more arguing. Enzo, who had been marking off places he wanted to go on the map, fell into a slumber next and was followed by Kol. They had been the only two who _hadn't_ been bickering throughout the entire drive. They had actually gotten along, Damon had noticed. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, mostly because Kol and him hadn't had the best of relationships. They had been sharing stories from their past and had related on their family not being the best of the best.

Damon was torn from his thoughts when he heard a groan of discomfort."Morning, sunshine."

"It's,"Alaric paused, glancing at his watch before he gestured to the darkness around them. He smiled fondly when he saw the moon shining."4 a.m."

Damn, he loved Damon's car. Especially when the top was down.

"Yes, _a.m._ Morning time."

"How long until we get to the damn hotel?"Alaric, changing the subject, whispered from the back seat, wiping sleep out of his eyes."I'm pretty sure i've got a few broken bones from sleeping in the wrong position. This hasn't been any fun at all."

Alaric paused, glancing at the witch next to him."Well, apart from Kai getting his ass kicked."

"We're less than five minutes from the hotel. I've _planned_ it all out, Ric. The fun doesn't start until tomorrow."Damon whispered back."I've marked it all out on the map, i've booked places. Trust me, if anyone knows how to have fun it's yours truly."

Alaric rolled his eyes when Damon winked at him in the rear view mirror. It was true. Damon had planned out almost every minute of their trip as to where they were going. The drive to Georgia was just to get out of Mystic Falls before everyone found out because he knew that if he left it a few days before they left that Stefan or Alaric would let it spill to everyone and he was not having more baggage. The next day would be the start of the fun. The night in the hotel was to let everyone rest from being in the car for a few hours.

"...and what is tomorrow?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my ol' friend."

Alaric, once again, rolled his eyes, shifting to get comfy but stopped when Kai, still asleep let out a moan of protest. The witch was practically sprawled out over the other three in the back. Alaric sighed, resisting the urge to throw the witch out of the car as Kai shifted in his sleep, tugging closer the blanket he had packed in his duffel bag. This made Damon chuckle. Kai had actually brought along a blanket that Damon recognised from the prison world. He had no way taken it when his father put him in there but they guessed he had probably picked it up from his travels in the world he had been alone in. Kai's bruises and split lip were gone because Stefan, sick of his whining, had given him some of his blood.

"Oh, look he has a blanket. The big, bad pain in the ass has a security blanket."Damon drawled, chuckling when Kai moved, turning towards Enzo, who had the other half of Kai's blanket clutched in his hand and over his body."Take a picture so that we can use it as blackmail the next time he tried to fry our brains."

"I can't. You have our mobiles."

Damon opened his mouth the reply but was cut off when something hard kicked him in the stomach, causing him to, once again, almost crash. Damon, out of breath for a moment, coughed until he was breathing well again. He glared at Alaric, who was chuckling from the backseat. Damon turned his heated glare to Kol, who's foot had kicked Damon when he had turned in his sleep. The youngest Mikaelson brother had his back to the door and his legs on the dashboard.

Damon shook his head, turning left into another street.

"Remind me why I let him in the front seat?"

An amused but tired laugh came from the passenger seat."Because _he_ can tear you limb from limb and rock his darling niece to sleep at the same time."

"Very charming, uncle of the year." Damon lazily replied as Kol sat up straight, a smirk on his face.

"You do realize that there are two other vampires who are _trying_ to sleep, right? Vampires who have sensitive hearing."

"Sleep on your own time."

Enzo stretched, pushing Kai away when he noticed that the witch's head was on his shoulder. This movement startled the witch who jumped up, wiping his eyes as he looked around for a threat.

"What? What? What is it?!"Kai mumbled but when he realized that nothing had happened, he shrugged, no longer bothered.

Until he realized that Enzo had half of his blanket over him. Kai's eyes darkened and with a snarl he yanked his blanket back."If you don't like Nirvana you can't share my blanket. Actually, just don't touch anything that belongs to me."

"Tell me why we were running around scared of him again?"

* * *

" **Dibs on the biggest suite."**

"You'll take what you get."Damon sighed as he entered the hotel, everyone else falling in step behind him."Unless you can _compel_ you'll get what I give you. You're lucky you're not in the car."

"Ric's human. He can't compel. You're not making him get a small room, right?"

"I like him. You? Not so much."

"But dibs is like..."Kai paused, flailing his arms around when he joined Damon at where the booking took place."law."

While Damon booked rooms all while trying to ignore Kai's nagging, Enzo compelled a member of staff to go and get their bags, including the blood that he was sure they would freak out about if they weren't compelled. Alaric and Stefan had joined the Salvatore brother while Kol went off somewhere, a predatory look on his face. Damon followed him with his eyes for a moment but when Kol placed on a charming smile when he caught sight of a young woman, who instantly melted at the sight of him, the Salvatore brother gave up.

"What do you mean there's only a certain amount of rooms?" Damon hissed, eyes dark."This is the only hotel for... _minutes_. I'm not getting back into that car with _him_."

He pointed at Kai who rolled his eyes."Want me to-"Kai paused as he made exploding sounds and acted out his head exploding."It'll be funny. Though not for her maybe...or those who have to clean it up."

"No...at least not yet."

"Most of the hotels are filled up right now. It is almost winter break and people are coming for visits or taking their family on vacations." The receptionist said with a small smile.

"To Georgia? Can't they afford like...Spain or France? Does nobody try these days." Kai piped up, leaning against the desk."My family _never_ took holidays. Instead they just...i don't know, I was too focused on the 'I want to lead the coven' part, but we never took holidays, I know that because they were parasites. This is what causes people to snap these days, you know. But when you try to tell someone, to make a _statement_ by killing a few people, _you're_ the bad guy. Our society has just gone down the drain-"

"Just give us what you have." Damon compelled with a dark grin, cutting off Kai's rant."Preferably on different floors."

Compulsion working, he nodded without question at his order and began to type on her computer before, a few moments later, she passed him room keys.

"Three rooms? Really? One floor? How many damn people come to _Georgia_?!"

Damon looked at Kai, who was bouncing on his heels, fingers wiggling at him. He was pissed off, not at the woman, but at the situation and the long night he'd had. He considered letting Kai do something to the woman that would clear out the hotel, and though it was a dumb idea, he waved at Kai who was looking like a child wanting something from it's parent but was trying and failing to be nonchalant about it.

"On you go. But only if you don't bitch about the rooms."

"I can't promise anything. But i'll never pass up the chance at practising my magic while i've got it."

Ignoring Alaric and Stefan's glares, Damon gestured for them all to follow him while Kai got to work. They did, Enzo guiding the people carrying their luggage.

"We'll leave around 11 a.m tomorrow. And guys, please try not to kill much. Snacks are fine, but I don't fancy looking at that,"Damon paused, pointing at Stefan and Alaric's judgemental looks."for the entire trip."

The hotel was massive which seemed that there would be a lot of room, but Damon had been wrong. The hotel was five star and the most high rated one in Georgia. Damon had stayed at the hotel more than a few times over the years when he had been passing through which was why he had chosen it. The rooms were large, only some had two beds which made him wonder if they had pulled out beds or if they would have to share. He shook his head, ignoring the thought for a moment and focused on sleeping. Damon was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a gasp coming from somewhere. They all turned their heads in the direction in where it came from to see a young girl pushed up a wall and someone nuzzling her neck. She was gasping in both pleasure and pain, clearly compelled to stop herself from screaming outloud.

But, to them, she wasn't being nuzzled. She was being fed on.

By Kol.

"Kol, unless you're staying with her tonight, let the girl go."

Kol turned his head towards them, blood dripping down his chin."I don't think that her husband would like that, mate."He drawled, lifting the girls hand from his shoulder and showing them her rings.

Damon shook his head as Kol wiped his chin, licking his fingers. The girl pouted when he pulled away, already sauntering back towards the group

"She looks _delightful_."Enzo purred, stepping forward only to be pulled back by Damon.

"Snack time can happen later. Let's just sort out rooms for now."

"Dibs on my own!"Kai yelled out, running after Damon, blood smeared on his cheeks."I'm _not_ being mauled in my sleep."

They didn't even bother to look back at the crime scene.

Well, Kol did, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very good, darling."

* * *

" **I don't wanna! It's weird."**

"I don't care what you don't want."

"But he's dating my _sister_ , what if he likes it and falls for me? That's like...too close for comfort."Kai pouted, following Damon as he tried to escape him."Twins are alike, you know, he might get confused at night. I don't fancy being on Ricki Lake after it ends up as some weird love triangle."

"Do you think I wanna share with my brother?"Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest."Nope. But Stefan hates Enzo who hates him. Stefan also hates Kol, who hates both him _and_ Ric who isn't fond of Enzo. Enzo and Kol seem to be able to be in close proximity without killing eachother and Ric doesn't fancy sleeping next to a vampire so despite his hatred towards you, he's settled for annoying other than possible victim for a hungry vampire. There are no other choices."

"What about you and me?"Kai gestured between them."We share a bond and you haven't slept with my sister."

"Is that what it takes for you to leave me alone because she's hot and i'm single...kinda."Damon smirked."I don't like you and although that hasn't stopped me before I don't want to sleep with you. Or even be in the same room as you, actually."

Kai narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest."Then I want my own. Go and compel someone."

"Well since you asked nicely... _no_."

Kai's lips curled up into a smile and he laughed with a shake of his head. Damon returned with a smirk, finally thinking that he had given up. This was proved wrong when he found himself back into the wall behind him but he didn't tumble to the floor. Instead, he stayed pinned to the wall and he let out a groan when he heard the bones in his arms snapping, making him howl out in pain. Kai tilted his head, a smirk on his face as he flicked his wrist, causing Damon's knees to snap, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Really? Come on-ARHH!"

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, which caused the spell to stop when Kai lost his concentration."Hello?"Kai waved his hand at the door then at Kol and Enzo who were each coated in blood."Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of shut your trap?"

They both grabbed towels from the bottom of Damon's bed and began to wipe their hands with them. The Salvatore brother was now on his feet, massaging his sore arms as he asked the two."What the hell happened to you?"

"Well, mate, in case you haven't noticed, we're _right_ next door which means we can hear your bickering. Not only that, we were hungry and across from us was a very nice couple who have...left the building."Enzo smiled, wiping his chin."Our witch...problem now has a room."

Kai smiled, rubbing his hands together with a large, happy smile on his grin. Damon snarled at him as Kai beamed up at him, hands in his pockets, rocking innocently back on forth. He bit his lip, offering Damon a wink as he picked up his luggage again, already ready to move into his own room for the night. But before he could leave, Damon held out hand, stopping him in his tracks, a suspicious look on his face. Damon didn't mind them snacking, in fact, he was planning on feeding himself. He even didn't mind people being killed because they were no longer in Mystic Falls anymore but Alaric and Stefan, who was good now, didn't like it. In fact, they hated it, mostly Alaric and he didn't fancy arguing on the first week of his trip.

"You didn't kill the whole floor, did you?"Damon groaned, turning to the vampires.""Killing is not against the rules, but a massacre is highly frowned upon, guys. At least until we are further away. Stefan and Ric are going to-"

"Nonsense, we haven't killed that much."Kol shook his head."Enzo and myself did, however, bump into a young group of women who happen to be in town for a contest. A _beauty_ contest, in fact and are actually waiting in our room to be...entertained. I must, however, tell you that we have sampled what they have to offer and they are delicious."

"B-Beauty contest?" Damon perked up, interested.

"Yes, mate. A few have actually won more than a handful and have appeared on many front covers." Enzo winked at his friend."...they would make _great_ dancers, too."

"I certainly enjoy the 21st century. It has been quite...eventful so far." Kol smirked.

The two vampires grinned at Damon before they turned around to leave, dropping their bloody towels on the floor.

" _Wait!_ Are they hotter than the girls on Baywatch?"

Kai frowned when they didn't answer, but he was already chasing after them." _DIBS!"_

Damon wasn't far behind.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _I hope you enjoyed at least part of it. If you want to read more, please leave a review._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	6. the luck and misfortune of lady killers

**A/N** _Thank you all for reviewing. It really makes me day whenever I see that someone is reading. Like always, please keep the reviews coming and feel free to request something that you would like to see happening._

 _I hope that you enjoy chapter six._

* * *

" _ **What happened next, uncle Kol? Did the boy ever get to become a witch again?"**_

Kol chuckled at Hope's question, swatting away the young woman who was attempting to re-capture his attention. His niece had heard the story dozens of times ever since he had first started telling her the story when she had been old enough to understand it but that didn't stop her from asking the same questions every time. And, like always, he was happy to answer with the patience that he only had for her. He turned away from the women crowding him and flashed his fangs which scared them off, but they were compelled to be quiet unless he said so. He hadn't managed to call his niece before she went to bed but he had called straight away when it was time for her to wake up but Hope hadn't seemed mad, unlike Klaus, who he had ignored.

"No, darling. He didn't become a witch again but that was not the end of the story."He answered with a fond tone, his anger gone.

"Instead he found a kindred soul who re-awakened the love he had for the magic and together they became the most powerful and envied in all the land. He became her teacher while she accepted him even though he could no longer use magic. Together they took over the world and with their family they lived forever."

He couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face when Hope giggled. _"Like us, uncle Kol?_ _They were friends forever and ever?_ _"_

"Yes, darling. Just like us."Kol replied, licking blood from his finger as he watched two woman standing in front of the full body mirror staring at their bitemarks on their necks with a dazed look."They ruled the world and, just like you and I, they created magic miracles forever..."He paused for effect before he finished with a soft tone, like he always did"...the end."

" _The end."_ Hope repeated his words, her tone cheery just like every other time he told her their story. She was quiet for a moment and Kol heard her giggle, along with his hybrid brother's voice in the background. _"I miss you, uncle Kol. When are you coming home?"_

"I won't be gone for long. Your father and I have some...brother things to work out and i'll return soon."Kol smirked as he heard Klaus tell Hope to put on her shoes for their outing."I miss you too, love. Don't worry, your favourite uncle will be home soon. I promise that I will call tomorrow to send you off to dreamland. I'm sorry that I did not keep that promise last night, but at least you'll star your day with a story."

" _It's okay, uncle Kol. I forgive you. I read our book last night with Bekah and she even did the voices."_

Hope cheerily said goodbye to her uncle and handed the mobile back to her father. Klaus said goodbye to Kol before the two hung up at the same time. Kol set his mobile onto the bedside table of the bed before he leaned back against his headboard, accepting a re-filled glass of champagne from the compelled room service woman next to him, the pads of his fingers smearing the glass with blood as he brought the rim to his mouth. Several women stood in a line, some sporting bitemarks and others waiting to be bitten. They had been compelled to be quiet unless he told them to. Kol liked to hear how much pain they were in.

"Now, darlings, who is next?"

A chuckle came from his roomate, who lifted his head from another girls' neck, his lips dripping blood."Now, now, mate, we have to share."Enzo scolded, licking his bottom lip as he pushed the girl aside."We have a process for this, and while you were on your mobile, I had to be quiet. That should win me some points, right?"

"I was not going to have my niece be tainted by those who can't do what they are told."Kol glared at the women, Enzo's share, who had been trying to get his attention. He hadn't compelled them because they were Enzo's share."When I contact my niece, I expect all to leave me be. They do not deserve to be near such... _innocence_."

"She sounds delightful. Which is confusing since I hear that your brother is a dick."

"She is and Nik is...well, you're right."Kol nodded and he picked up a coin from the bedside table, tossing it into the air before catching it."All right, since you abided by my rules earlier, I shall allow you to have one of my untouched ones. But, only one. I do not enjoy those I have already taken a bite out of."

When Enzo nodded with a bloody grin, Kol smiled."Now, mate. Let's get this started."Kol chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

Enzo sat down next to him, ready to place his bets."Too bad Damon couldn't join us. When he lets loose, he really is the life of the kill."

Kol waved off the subject of Damon, who he still wasn't totally fond of but had come to tolerate. He twirled the bloody coin around his fingers as he trailed his eyes over the young women who were _begging_ to be touched.

"Tails, we share then kill and heads we...just _kill_."

"Each way, it will get bloody."Enzo grinned, licking his fangs."Tails."

Kol chuckled before he flipped the coin into the air.

* * *

" **Bored, bored, bored...oh, cookies... _yum_!"**

Kai paused in his mantra to stare at the chocolate cookie goodness. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while and he picked up one, a childish smile on his face when he felt that it was still warm and he instantly broke a piece off and put it into his mouth, moaning impressively. He waved off the room service man who had been pushing the trolley order to a room and strolled away before he continued, ignoring the man's glare and scolding. He tossed the rest into his mouth, licking the melted chocolate off of his fingers as he walked slowly.

"These are good. _Five_ stars."Kai called back with his mouth full and a thumbs up before turning away again."Bored, bored, bored...oh, wait...yeahhh, _still_ bored."

But the older man, who looked about in his late forties and _brave_ , wouldn't give up. He left his trolley and began to follow Kai.

"What is your problem?"

" _Well_ , since you asked, I just got kicked out by a pair of vampires that I barely understand because, _hey_ , they have this accent. But I guess the girls they are with find it _hot_ but whatever."Kai waved it off, pointing at the room he had been tossed out of earlier."So no play time for ol' Kai and there's this vampire who, by the way, would still be stuck in a prison world if it weren't for me, is ungrateful but-"

Kai was cut off by the man, who looked like he was close to hitting the witch."That was someone's order, young man. You can't just-"

Kai rolled his eyes, holding out his hand, and a second later, the man fell back against the hallway wall. He groaned, eyes bulging as he clutched his chest, over his heart and began to pant. He slid down the wall, landing on the ground, on his side and began to groan in pain. Pictures that had been on the wall crashed around him, glass cutting him when the frames broke. He moaned in agony, looking up at Kai with shocked eyes before he groaned again, feeling as if his body were shutting down.

"I...i can't breathe...wha- _what_ are you doing to me?"

"Giving you a heart attack. Duh!"Kai simply said and leaned against the wall, picking up another cookie with his free hand."I mean, you should thank me. You're what? Sixty and working here? Shouldn't you be in a home or something?"

Kai paused again, looking up, breaking apart his cookie before he tossed it into his mouth."I mean, i'm forty and I don't work or have a crappy job, but I have a good reason. See, I was stuck in this-"

The older man began to pant loudly, cutting Kai off. His face was turning red as he rolled around on the floor, trying to get some air back into his lungs. Kai shook his head, chanting a few words and a few moments later, the man began to convulse, his body completely being controlled by Kai."Y'know, maybe this is why _nobody_ hires you,"Kai started, pointing an accusing finger at the man."because you don't let _anyone_ _else_ _talk_."

Kai chuckled to himself as the man continued to convulse violantly, face red, gasping for air before he finally went _still_. The witch tilted his head, looking down at the man and observed him before he just shrugged, straightening before he went back to the trolley. He reached down, about to take more cookies, before he stopped and turned around to the dead man.

"Hey, this...it's free game, right?"He asked, lips curving up into a childish grin."' _cuz_ you're dead and all? I mean I don't know where the room is and you're not going to tell me, so I can take this?"

He laughed, shaking his head as if he had made the funniest joke ever and turned back to the trolley. He was hungry and the food looked delicious. There was chips, cookies, and other sort of junk food which made him guess that there was a child with parents in one of the rooms. Kai shrugged and waved it off. He grabbed the trolley and began to lead it down the hallway, leaving the older man's dead body for someone else to find. He began to hum a song to himself, whistling as he made his way back to the room he had to himself.

"Must be my day. Who needs hot hotel girls when you can watch Baywatch online and have junk food at the same time?"

Kai laughed to himself, shaking his head again, picking at the food.

"Just like old times."

* * *

"... _I don't have the pressure, take your knickers down and give me that treasure...come on put a record on and your dirty white boots, come on,,,you know you turn me on..._ _"_

"How the hell is _nobody_ complaining to the reception? Why haven't we been kicked out yet?"

Stefan looked up from his book, holding a glass of animal blood he had poured and shrugged."Compulsion. Most of the floor is cleared because of Kol and they just compel whoever dares to bother them. I did it a lot on the twenties and over the years."

"That's one thing I miss about being a vampire. Compulsion,"Alaric said, shaking his head at the music coming from Kol and Enzo's room."But, _some_ people want to sleep before hitting the road tomorrow, _well_ , today. It's what? 7a.m? We haven't been here more than a few hours and they are already creating hell."

"What did you expect?"Stefan chuckled."Even if they hadn't came along and it was just you, me and Damon this would still happen. It's Damon and he isn't being an angel. That's why I came over here for a while until he got bored."

Alaric opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when he heard music again. Not from Kol and Enzo's room, but from Damon's room and it was matching the volume of the other.

" _Come on baby...don't fear the reaper...baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper. We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper...baby I'm your man..."_

Damon had been quiet since Stefan left but from what the younger Salvatore brother said, Damon was getting busy himself in the other room. But now he had decided to bother them with more music. Now they were stuck listening to Damon's music and the other's. Alaric groaned, leaning back against his headboard and he turned up the volume on the TV but it did them no good. Stefan, with his supernatural hearing could hear women moaning from both of their rooms and thanked that the music was loud enough to drown out the rest he really didn't want to hear.

But, with his sensitive hearing, it was hard not to be slightly _traumatized_.

" _Come, come, darling. It seems we have found a new Original groupie..."_

Stefan scrunched up his nose at Kol's ' _charming_ ' ways then felt sick when he heard Damon's 'seductive' voice after that. _"Let's see what talent you had that made you win that dancing trophy...that's it, Clarice, now turn around. Now how are you at a different type of dancing?"_

" _Seriously?_ " He whispered, wishing he had brought some earplugs.

"What is it?" Alaric asked him, noticing his expression.

"Something you don't want to hear. Trust me, Ric."

Alaric saw the look of disgust in his eyes and decided that Stefan knew best. The teacher turned back to his TV while Stefan returned to his book, hoping to get some reading done until the others decided that they were bored. This only lasted five minutes until he heard the loud voice of Kai Parker. He sighed when he caught sound of Kai's voice, and he sounded cheery, which never meant anything good.

But, luckily, it wasn't something disturbing like the others.

" _Yeah...is this room service?"_ He paused before continuing, and Stefan listened in on curiosity. _"Great. Yeah, this is room 305, i'm calling to ask if you have any cupcakes?...great!...yeah, I want, like, ten of those."_

Kai went quiet as the person on the other line went to order what he wanted and a moment later, he said. _"Oh, and **something** is starting to smell outside in the hallway, you might wanna get that checked out. Thanks!"_

Stefan chose to also keep that last part to himself.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Someone asked for something a little darker and I did try my best. So please review if you want to see more dark stuff like this and i'll try to add it in. This was just to keep you amused until I write out what is going to happen next._

 _Like always, please leave a review and tell me what you would like to see._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	7. the start of something awkward

**A/** **N** _Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to know that someone is reading. If you wish to read more of this story please leave a review telling me so and what you would like to read in future chapters._

 _Anyway, here is chapter seven. I hope you like it._

* * *

" **Bye, bye, Clarice."**

Damon smiled charmingly at the seductive redhead waved at him before she turned around and sauntered down the hallway, a thick scarf around her neck to hide her bites. Damon watched with a grin as her hips swung with each step she took, remembering the fun he'd had with her. He hadn't had the touch of a woman since he had left the prison world and he'd also hadn't had a blood night like this since he had first been in Mystic Falls. Damon hadn't let loose for a long time and he felt relaxed as well as alive. He had forgotten how much he had missed his life before he had come to Mystic Falls and had toned down his lifestyle because of Elena.

He missed being reckless.

"I miss her already,"Damon pouted, leaning against his doorframe, eyes watching his friend enter an elevator."She really could move in a way that... _arouse_ _d_ my attention."

"Subtle isn't your thing is it, Damon?"

Damon turned around, grinning at Stefan's words."Neither was spanking but, after last night, I think-"

"Okay, first, please do not speak like that in front of me ever again. It's bad enough i've had to listen to you all night."Stefan pleaded with his brother, crossing his arms over his chest when Damon only smirked."And secondly, Ric wants to know when we're leaving."

"When I say so."

"Damon, you dragged us all the way here with the promise of fun. And so far the only people who have been having that fun is the ones who-"

"-know what fun is?"

Stefan glared at his brother before he shook his head and said."No, who finds fun in degrading ways. This isn't fun for me."

Damon rolled his eyes and smiled charmingly at his brother, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder as he began to lead him down the hallway.

"Stef, let loose."Damon drawled, raising a finger when Stefan opened his mouth to speak."I know, only ripper Stefan knows to have fun but, sorry to tell you, baby bro, fun isn't locking yourself in your room and reading. Sure, I've got everything planned out but what do I always say?"

"That if it itches more than a few days get it checked out?"

"No."Damon glared at his brother once more, his eyes narrowing before he shook his head and spoke once more."To live is to break the rules, even your own. And I do that, I even break my own rules because sometimes in order to truly have fun you need to take a risk."

Damon stopped walking and placed his hands on Stefan's shoulders, forcing his brother to look at him."I took us away from the place that has made us lose sight of what true living is. We're vampires, Stefan. We're immortal, there are no rules for us. We are lucky, we have gift and it's time for you to finally use that gift. So, for this trip, however long it is, forget about our life in Mystic Falls. Forget about your boundaries, forget about your routine of denying yourself any fun because you'll fear that you'll lose yourself."

"Damon-"

"Don't 'Damon' me."He shook his head, shaking his brother a little."You don't need to switch it off or drink blood to have fun. That's fun for me because I can control myself, but at least have a drink, relax and crack a smile."

Damon tapped Stefan's cheek and stepped away, walking backwards down the hallway. He outstretched his arms and smirked at Stefan."Don't worry, baby bro, i'll be there to pull you back. I always do."

Stefan watched as Damon turned and sauntered down the hallway, his laughter following him. The younger Salvatore brother crossed his arms over his chest and let out a long sigh, Damon's words planting a seed in his mind.

 _Is it weird that he actually made sense for once?_

Stefan stood for a moment, lost in his thoughts before he finally turned around and walked away.

"I'll let loose by re-packing the car with Ric."

As he thought of how to reign in the most reckless of their group who were Enzo, Kol and Kai without Damon's help, he didn't hear or see an unknown person hitting his brother before he lunged for Damon.

* * *

" **Knock, knock, Salvadick, you here?"**

Despite the fact that nobody had answered and he hadn't been invited, Kai, using his magic, managed to unlock the door without using a keycard. The doorhandle went down and a moment later Kai's head popped through the gap as he opened it a little, dark eyes looking around the small part of the room he could see.

"Heeelllooo?"He sing-songed, opening the door further, sauntering inside.

"Damon? Ric said that we're leaving in a few hours and he refuses to let me take the window seat even though you said it's on the seating plan as _my_ turn."

 _They better not have ditched me during the night. It'll be like magic camp all over again._

Kai walked further into the large room, smiling when he noticed that Damon's suitcase was still there, unzipped and some clothes strewn over the side. The witch stepped over a pair of Damon's overly expensive boots and looked around listening out for the elder Salvatore brother. The shower wasn't on, telling Kai that the room was empty, in fact it looked like nobody had been in it for a while. The bed was unmade and it looked like someone, or in Damon's case, Kai guessed, two people had been having fun on it.

 _Ewww. So not going near that bed._

"No-one's home. Bet he's down in the bar looking for comfort."Kai sighed, picking up his dufflebag that he had re-packed an hour later and setting it on the table."Guess i'll wait. There is no way in hell i'm sitting next to Enzo again. The guy spent the _entire_ ride flirting with his British buddy."

Kai, noticing the large plasma TV on the wall, one that had been bigger than his own in his room, decided to entertain himself while he waited for their driver. The witch smirked to himself and jumped onto the large sofa near the window that led out onto the balcony, shuffling backwards against the arm, making a little nest for himself. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, seeing a large food trolley that had been taken in by one of the room service people from earlier. He guessed that Damon had ordered it to please his lady friend earlier that morning.

 _Must be my day._

"Food, balcony, big TV. How come he got the better room?"Kai muttered, switching channels, eyebrow raising in question."Now where's the naked channel?"

He smiled to himself, using his magic to pull the food trolley over to him as he got comfortable, crossing his ankles as he flicked through the channels. But as he was moving to find a comfortable position, he felt something digging into his side. He frowned, attention leaving the TV and he turned around, finding that he was laying on top of Damon's leather jacket. He sat up, pulling it out from underneath him, narrowing his eyes when he couldn't figure out what had been poking him in the side.

Kai tossed the remote on the table next to him and lifted up the jacket, patting the pockets. He chuckled when he felt a large, heavy lump in the side pocket."Hmmm, is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He drawled, laughing again at his joke before he reached in and pulled out a mobile.

Laying the jacket over the back of the sofa, Kai turned on the mobile, tapping his foot impatiently when it took a while to start up but when he was met with the lock-screen, he chuckled, swiping to the side when he was told."Damon's mobile. Bingo!"

 _7 missed calls_ _and 1 unread texts_ _from: Ric's_ _lady friend_

 _20 missed calls and 27 unread texts from: Barbie_

 _58 missed calls and 69 unread texts from: Elena_

"Ha…"Kai snorted, a childish and cheeky smile on his lips as he made his way through the texts." _69_. Don't know _why_ that's funny but since the kids these days find it _hip_ I'm laughing."

 _Have you heard from Ric? Nothing to be worried about it's just that he said he'd call. - Jo_

 _Where are you? I'm worried, Damon, call me back. Please. - Elena_

 _Call Elena back, dick. She's getting worried and it's bad enough that she's worried about Bonnie. We don't need you going off on one of your self pitying binges. - Caroline_

When he got bored of reading and laughing at Damon's texts he quickly found his way to Damon's photos. He scrolled through them, finding that most of them were of Elena. There were some of Stefan, Caroline and even Bonnie but didn't look like they had been taken by Damon since the Salvatore brother were also in the pictures. Kai rolled his eyes, quickly finding himself losing interest as he continued to see the face of Damon's estranged girlfriend. As he worked his way through them Kai, once again, began to pick at the food on he trolley, going for whatever contained sugar as always.

"Huh, he _can_ smile." Kai commented, licking the chocolate from his fingers as he swiped through Damon's photos of himself and Elena."... _scary_."

His attention from Damon's pictures was soon taken when the screen began flashing and the picture's fell away. The contact picture of the doppelgänger caught Kai's eyes, who's bored expression soon lit up and he chuckled. He grinned happily, his boredom switching to interest as he remembered all the stories he had been told by Damon about Elena. Like how she had been with Stefan first before she had gotten with Damon only a day after their break up.

 _Elena calling…._

Kai cleared his throat and pressed the answer button before he held the mobile to his ear."Hello, Damon's phone. Kai Parker, future leader of the Gemini coven, speaking How-"

"Who is this?"

"Kai-"

"Kai? _Damon's Kai?_ "Elena cut in, confusion laced in her voice."Wh-What are you doing with Damon's phone?"

Kai sighed, rolling his eyes, irritated that he had been cut off." _How_ can I help you?"He sighed, leaning back in his seat, propping his feet upon the coffee table." _Rude_. I don't want to help you now."

"Why do you have Damon's mobile, Kai?"

Kai crossed one leg over the other and leaned back against the arm chair."Why can't we believe it's not butter when it's actually butter?"Kai asked with a genuinely interested tone."I mean, _for me_ , it looks like butter and tastes like butter."

He bit his lip with a proud expression when he heard Elena sigh on the other end before she, with an edge to her voice, asked."Why do you have Damon's mobile, Kai? Where is he?"

"Damon?"

"Yes, where is he? Is he okay?"

"In _life?_ I don't know but i'm pretty sure he's having a mid-life crisis. Can you vamps actually have one of those since, you know, you're way past mid-life? I mean, he's got the worst taste in music, he's _never_ seen Baywatch and, let me tell you, looks will only get him so far. He never-"

"Where is Damon, Kai?" Elena repeated again, voice demanding.

"Right now? Oh, you should have said!"Kai chuckled, picking at the food again, popping a grape into his mouth."He's not here right now. I mean, he _was_ , but now he isn't."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, i'm not his keeper."Kai sighed, reaching for the grapes again, not noticing Elena's annoyed tone the longer she spoke to him."But the last _I_ saw of him he was dancing down the hallway with _very_ nice looking women with Enzo and Kol on his tail-"

" _KOL?!"_

Kai winced when she screamed from the other end and he held the phone away from his ear before he returned it."First, _ouch_. I'm only human and I need to hear."He started, rolling his eyes before he added."And yes, _Kol_. Y'know, all powerful Original with an accent that women can't seem to resist. And truthfully, I can't blame them, he talks _very_ well for someone who is unhinged and his accent is very charming, not to mention-"

"I want to talk to Damon."

"Why? I am not good enough for you?" Kai asked, sounding offended but the smile on his face told a different story.

"Kai, put Damon on the phone, I want to speak to him."

"And I want pork rinds but they don't sell them here. Apparently they're too fancy for that. Shocking, right?"Kai replied and before Elena could speak again he added."Right, i'm bored and you're no fun to talk to so i'm gonna hang up now."

"Kai-"

"Try and work on your greeting skills and if you're lucky we'll speak again but I doubt that. Okay? Good. Bye-bye now."

Ignoring Elena's protests, he hung up. Kai shook his head, muttering underneath his breath about how rude Elena had been as he deleted the recent call he had with the brunette just in case Damon checked. He carefully put it back in the pocket he had taken it out of after switching it off before he turned his attention back to the TV, finally picking a channel.

" _...but for the next two hours there are back to back episodes of your favourite picks of the legendary show Bewitched."_

"Sweet! Better than porn."

* * *

" **What the hell?!"**

"Sorry, manners. I'm Derek. And this is well deserved."

Damon didn't have time to react again when there was another punch to his face that sent him flying backwards. He cried out in agony as he fell to the ground, clutching his face, the smell of blood hitting his senses. His blood. Damon spat out the red before he wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand, his blue eyes looking up at the man he hadn't seen before in his entire life. Damon moved back, trying to get onto his feet but with Derek standing over him with an angry expression, he thought better of it. He tried to fight back but since the vampire was stronger, which meant that he was older, Damon was kicked in the side, and a satisfying crack hit their sensitive ears.

 _Great. It wouldn't be a full week if someone weren't kicking my ass_

"I think you have the wrong guy, Derek. The last time I checked I'm not in line for a beating. At least not until next week."

Damon reached up, catching Derek's fist in his hand just before another punch was landed on him. He ground his teeth together, trying to kick the older vampire away from him. It didn't work. Damon was kept pinned to the ground, a cracking sound following when Derek pressed down on top of his ribs, snapping them underneath the weight as he pressed down. He leaned down, his green eyes filled with contempt and disgust for the younger vampire. Damon frowned, trying to place his face somewhere, wondering what he had done to deserve this vampire hunting him down and attacking him.

"My Nancy was apart of his bloodline."Derek yelled out, pressing his foot down harder on Damon, making it difficult for him to get air into his lungs."We spent _four_ _hundred_ years together."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sage turned her. And I think you know full well who turned Sage."

"S-Sage?"

 _Oh, crap._

Derek snarled at Damon, hitting him across the face again, feeling better about himself when the younger vampire cried out once more. Damon spat out some more blood, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He groaned, opening his eyes just in time to see Derek hovering over him."If she t-turned you, w-why aren't you dead? This was over three years ago!"

"I didn't say she turned me."Derek laughed, snapping a wooden leg off of a desk that was against the hallway wall, knocking the pamphlets and flower vase off of it."We met in Paris and didn't leave eachother's side until she died. Slowly. I held her as she died, I watched the life drain from her eyes. I spent a year wondering what the hell happened to her until I was told that the Original that turned Sage had died and she had followed. I've spent two years searching for those responsible."

"Look, you're pissed, I get it. But- _ARH!"_ Damon cried out when Derek kicked him across the face. His head snapped to the side, blood splattering across the wall as he spat it out. He groaned in pain as his vision became blurry and a sharp pain ran throughout his body as he gasped for breath.

"Oh, i'm not pissed."Derek growled, kneeling next to Damon. He grabbed Damon's face and forced him to look up at him."I'm murderous. You and your friends killed her. And now i'm going to kill you. Then i'm going to hunt them down and kill them."

Damon couldn't fight back as he faintly watched Derek as he raised his hand that held the make shift stake.

 _This is it. I'm screwed. So long, Stef._

He spluttered up more blood as he had no choice but to watch Derek's hand come closer, the pointed end of the stake just above his heart. Damon shut his eyes and held his breath, ready to die once again, ready to feel the wood pierce his heart and end him for good.

But nothing came.

No pain. No feeling like his insides were being yanked out.

Sure, he had a few broken bones and his head was pounding from the beating but other than that he didn't feel anything that was close to death. Damon frowned and he opened his eyes, half sure that he would be back in the prison world but when he opened them, he just caught gaze of the ceiling.

"What the hell?"

Damon gasped, hissing in pain as he turned onto his side. His vision settled as he focused all of his attention on a blurry figure above him. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Derek sprawled out on the ground a few meters from him, the stake sticking out of his stomach. He was gasping for breath as he pulled out the stake and Damon heard him inhale sharply.

 _What the hell happened?_

Damon looked up again, and what he saw made him even more confused.

His saviour, the person who had _saved_ him from being killed for the second time in the same year was Kol.

 _Kol saved me?_

"You're Kol Mikaelson."Derek stuttered out, scrambling up onto his feet, waking backwards, his eyes wide. There were no more anger, no more hate and cockiness because he was older. There was nothing but panic and fear in his green eyes as he looked over at the infamous Original vampire."A-An Original."

"That's right, darling."Kol grinned and Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that his ego was growing. Kol eyed up Derek as he straightened, his eyes widening fearfully as he stared at the Mikaelson brother."It's nice to be recognised. Some still think of me as a myth. It's pathetic how some of you don't know your history really."

"I didn't know…."Derek swallowed fearfully, looking at Damon then at Kol once again."Why are you-"

"Have you ever heard of the Original Order?"

While Damon frowned in confusion Derek's eyes widened once more and his mouth opened and closed before he finally spoke."How can you defend him? He-"

"Are you raising your voice at _me?_ "Kol's smile dropped and he stepped forward, making Derek shuffled back, almost tripping over his own feet."Do you know nothing about respecting your elders?"

"B-But they killed your brother. M-My Nancy died because of them, she didn't deserve that."

"Believe me, they still haven't suffered because of that. But if they are to suffer more it will be at _my_ hands."Kol hissed, glancing at Damon before the turned back to Derek, who glared at Damon."Until then this one is not to be touched, neither is his brother. I do not like others taking credit for my actions and if they are to be killed it will be at _my_ hands. Do you understand me?"

"You're-"

"I'm telling you that you are to go back to your friends and tell them that I am enforcing an Original Order. Until I say otherwise Damon and Stefan Salvatore are not to die at anyone's hands but my own. Neither is my newfound friend Enzo. Am I clear?"

Derek's face paled and he looked at the ground, a forlorn look on his face before he nodded.

"Very good, darling. Now, off you go before I change my mind and punish you for your misgivings."

Damon was actually tempted to stick out his tongue at Derek when he saw the expression of speechlessness on his face after Kol spoke.

 _It's good to know people. Powerful people. Even if he will eventually kill me._

Derek sent Damon a cold look before he, using his vampire speed, disappeared.

Kol stared after him for a moment, making sure that the younger vampire was definitely gone before he turned around and looked down at Damon. Damon didn't say anything. He couldn't, he was in too much pain, but he did manage to nod at Kol, who just returned the gesture. Damon's eyes flickered between Kol and the stake that still lay on the ground, still confused as to _why_ he had actually saved him.

Kol's smirk didn't leave his face, but his eyes were unreadable.

"If anyone is going to kill you on this trip, mate, it's going to be me."

Kol looked at Damon for a few seconds before he walked away, turning around, leaving a wounded but still breathing Damon on the ground.

"Stef was right. Let's just stick to the plan."

Damon winced as he snapped his bones back into place and slowly got back onto his feet.

* * *

" **There is no way in hell i'm sitting next to that dick on the next ride."**

"Yeah and I have to, mate?"

"Well you're both condescending jerks so, yeah. I was stuck in the back with two of you for the whole ride here. I deserve a break, i've served my time."

"I can help with that."Enzo replied with a smirk, stepping away from the car and standing in front of Alaric."It goes like this. Me hitting you, you hitting the ground and me dumping you in the boot. You'll have a nice, long nap while _I_ continue to enjoy the side seat. I'm not moving from my seat. I like it."

"That's because you flirt with Kol the entire time."

Enzo sneered at him and the two raised their fists to hit one another but both were stopped when Damon appeared, clearing his throat. They turned from the car to see Damon pulling Kai out of the hotel by the scruff of his neck, shoving him forward when the witch struggled against him. Stefan was following them, carrying his and Damon's luggage as he walked around the car to put it away. Kol wasn't far behind, but as always, he had compelled someone else to carry it for him.

He smirked at Enzo when his eyes landed on his new found friend who happily returned his smile.

"I'd love to see the cleaning maid's reaction when she comes to our room, mate."

Kol leaned against the car, chuckling at Enzo's words, shaking his head."We did set them up in an _appetizing_ picture for them to find did we?"

Stefan and Alaric shook their heads at the two, cursing their brother for making them meet.

The two were now almost inseparable since they first met. They both hated Enzo and Kol, especially now since they were so alike and dreaded the ride to their next destination. They had chatted the entire way to the hotel and had made too much noise during their stay there and Stefan just wanted to be back in his home reading like he usually did.

"Do you mind? This,"Kai paused, wrenching out of Damon's grasp, gesturing to his face with a grin."is a work of art. I don't need you messing it up."

"I'll do more than that if I ever find you in my room, eating my food, again."

"You left it. It was free game." Kai shrugged, handing his dufflebag to Stefan who took it with a glare. Kai turned to the elder Salvatore brother with a grin."Now, about that front seat-"

"Sorry, darling, it's taken. It belongs to me."

Kai rolled his eyes as Kol came sauntering towards them, hands behind his back."Is that right, _darling_ _?_ "

Kol's eyes darkened and his lips curved up into a small smirk at the thought of being _challenged._ He let his eyes trail over Kai as the witch just continued to stare at him, an amused grin on his face. Kai, like the Original vampire, was cocky and impulsive. The two would never back down from a challenge because they _enjoyed_ hurting others but they would also be a deadly mix if they were to fight.

"Yes. I chose that seat and I would hate to kill you in order for it to remain that way. But I will if I must. See, I don't like people refusing me and I always get my way in the end."

"Well, i'd hate to break it to you but it won't end that way this time." Kai responded, chuckling a little when Kol just grinned at him."Because I, _mate,_ always win."

"G-Guys?...guys? This is not the time."Damon sighed, eyes flickering between the two in a worried manner. Not because of the possibility of them fighting because he'd love to see that but because he was behind schedule."We're meant to-"

Kol and Kai didn't say anything, they just kept on staring at one another with smirks on their faces, daring the other to make the first move or back down. Enzo grinned, happy to finally be entertained that day and crossed his arms over his chest, a pleased expression on his face as Kol's fist clenched at his side. While Damon looked annoyed at the thought of his plans messing up Stefan and Alaric began to make bets on who would win between the two.

Stefan pulled out a twenty dollar bill, waving it at Alaric.

"Twenty on the Original. He's old and indestructible. And, talking by _experience_ , he's some fighter."

"You're on."Alaric responded, shaking hands with Stefan."Kai's dumb, scrawny but i'm sure he got bullied as a kid so he might be able to run fast."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._

 _I hope you liked the new chapter._

 _If you would like to see more please leave a review and feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	8. new york, new york

**A/N Thanks for reviewing.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and if you did, please keep reviewing.**

* * *

 **New York—2am**

 _ **Welcome To New York – The Empire State**_

" **Three hundred and sixty miles and seven hours, both give and take, in a cramped car without killing anyone. That must be a world record."**

"Shut up."Enzo huffed, eyes still closed, voice laced with sleep. He shifted, turning from the window, unknowingly resting his head on Damon's shoulder, who was still in a deep sleep."Some people are trying to _sleep_."

"No, how about you shut up?"

"How about you make me, _sugar_ _?_ "

"Call me that one more time and i'll-"

"But it's all right for you to moan that in your sleep and traumitize us all?"Enzo mocked, smirking when he heard Stefan spluttering, lost for words."That's right, _sugar,_ I was awake."

"So was i!" Kol called from the driver's seat."And if I hear you moan my sister's name one more time i'll make sure that nothing _works_ for you anymore, darling."

Enzo laughed when he opened his eyes and saw Stefan's cheeks redden. The younger Salvatore brother glared at Enzo and was about to lunge for him but, all of a sudden, Damon sat up, knocking Enzo head off of his shoulder, his blue eyes wild. Alaric, who was still asleep with earphones in his ears to block out the noise, moaned and turned on his side in between Damon and Stefan.

"How about you _all_ shut the hell up?"

"He started it!"

"I don't care! It took me giving a dying Kai my blood, handing over my car to a psycho so that they would both get the front to get us on the damn road."Damon sighed at his brother, swatting Enzo when he winked at his brother."So, I don't care who started it, i'm ending it, Stef!"

Kol cleared his throat and Damon rolled his eyes.

 _He's come to save his buddy and to make this whole thing ten times worse, hasn't he?_

"Who put you in charge? You're not in the driver's seat anymore, love."

"The only reason you're driving it is because neither of you would get into the back seat!"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Kol grinned, eyes glancing at Damon before back at the road.

Damon raised an amused eyebrow and leaned forward in between the two front seats."Hey, listen here, _baby Mikaelson,_ this is _my_ car and i'm not against taking-"

Damon cut himself off when he caught sight of the witch sitting in the passenger seat, wide awake, eyes wide as he looked out of the window.

"What the hell?"

"He's been like that for the past five minutes since we entered the bloody city. He's like a dog."Kol said to Damon, honking the horn when a young couple walked in front of their car when the light went _red_. He sped away from them, narrowly missing a few cars on his way down the busy street.

"That was _red_."

"I'm evil, remember?" Kol retorted.

Damon just ignored him and looked back to Kai. He frowned when he saw that Kai Parker, _the sociopath,_ was smiling like a child on Christmas at all the bright lights that coated the city. The smile only grew as he saw the people walk the streets, coming out of buildings or bright yellow taxi's. His face was pressed up against the window, cheek flattened, looking like he wanted to jump out of the car when he saw some of the famous places.

But what shocked Damon the most was that Kai was _singing_ underneath his breath.

" _So no one told you life was gonna be this way."_

Kai paused to clap his hands a few times before he continued. _"Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year…but I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, i'll be-"_

"What the _hell_ are you singing? That's not New York, New York!"

"So?"

"Why are you singing some random song that's _not_ about New York?"

Kai shook his head with a roll of his eyes, turning in his seat, looking like Damon had hit him."It's the Friends theme tune, duh! I was _obsessed_ with that show until I was put in the prison world. I only got to see one season, you know. Friends was made in New York. Don't tell me you've never seen it?!"

Damon held up his hands in surrender when Kai glared at him before turning back to the window.

"Where's the hotel?"Kol asked, breaking Damon from his thoughts.

"768 5th Avenue. I booked the entire top floor, plus the suites."

Kai's head snapped around and he looked at Damon, brow furrowing."The _Plaza?_ "

Damon frowned once again as Kai gave him the most wondrous expression he had ever seen. This wasn't the Kai he was used to. He was used to the sociopath Kai, not the Kai that smiled at seeing a city that Damon had spent most of his life in.

He nodded, speaking slowly, as if to a child."Yes, crazypants, the Plaza."

 _It's as if he's never been anywhere before. What **did** he do in the Prison World? _

Damon looked at Kai again, watching as the witch went back to staring at the city wide eyed. Damon's frown deepened, wondering if Kai had just stayed local when he was locked in his prison world, as if all his bragging about travelling the entire world had been some lie for a reason.

 _Did he just go even more crazy?_

The Salvatore brother quickly shook his head, ridding the thought before he slumped back in his seat. But even as he lost himself in the city he adored, Damon couldn't shake the thought from his mind.

 _He did say that his parents never took him anywhere._

* * *

 **The Plaza**

" **Stef, _please_ put down the book for five seconds….Enzo, he isn't trying to steal your suitcase, he's going to take it to your room….Ric will you please close your mouth? I know you've never had nice things but you're gonna catch flies. Guys, can you at least act normal for five m- _forget it_."**

Damon turned back to the man across the front desk who was looking at him with a weird expression."Like _your_ family's perfect?"

The young man quickly offered him a polite smile that was totally fake but Damon didn't care, he wanted a drink."May I ask what name you are booked under, sir?"

"Damon Salvatore."

He quickly typed in Damon's name and the Salvatore brother held his smile when his eyes bulged. Damon had booked all suites, including the best one which was the most expensive. He had not gotten bored of that reaction whenever someone saw just how 'rich' he was when I reality it was all down to compulsion. He couldn't count how many times he had checked into the Plaza hotel over the past century.

"Sir, you have booked all suites, including The Royal, are you sure-"

Damon rolled his eyes and caught his eyes with his own blue ones, compulsion kicking in."Just shut up and hand me the keys. You are also going to make sure that the computer says i've paid."

The man just nodded and a few moments later, after collecting all the keys, he handed them all over to Damon. The Salvatore winked at him and walked away, snapping his fingers at those who were going to carry their luggage.

"Welcome to New York, my friends...and some maybe-foes." Damon smirked at the other five men who responded with a blank look, apart from Kai, who had collected a lot of pamphlets."Are you ready for New York?"

"Shut up and hand us the keys."

"What's with the attitude, Ric? You need to get laid."

"Give give us the keys."Alaric demanded, holding out his hand.

"All right, since you two buzzkills asked to be far from us fun _people_ as possible you are stuck on floor eleven, Stef in the The Carnegie Suite while you, Ric, are on floor thirteen in the The Pulitzer Suite."Damon said, handing over two room keys to Stefan and Alaric."It's one suite per floor so you won't get lost. May you two enjoy your home work checking, nine o'clock bed time and reading."

"We just want a simple room for _however_ long we're here for."Alaric said in shock, slightly smiling but glaring at his friend."When are we leaving?"

" _Never!_ "Kai called out from next to the people who were carrying their bags. He held up one of his pamphlets and pointed at it."Look! We get a butler. We are never, ever leaving this place."

"It is nicer than a cell."Enzo commented."

Kol nodded in agreement with his new friend, a small smile on his face as he said."It has improved since the last time I was in here at the beginning of the century."

Damon shrugged at the three and turned back to his brother and friend."Who knows when we're leaving and you get a suite because a) i'm nice and b) no friend of mine isn't having the best, even if you're being boring."

"Where will you be staying?"His brother asked, pocketing his key for now."I need your room number for whenever we check out and you have my mobile."

"Are you going to be having fun, Stef?"

"Not _your_ kind of fun."

"Then I don't have a room number."Damon sing songed."But I might be down at The Rose Club later on. Or at the strip club a few streets over. They know me by name there since I own half of it."

"You own half of-"

"Bye now." Damon cut off his brother, wiggling his fingers with a fake smile.

The two rolled their eyes at Damon before they walked off with the people who were carrying their luggage. He turned around to find Enzo, Kol and a grinning Kai standing behind him.

"Where are we staying, darling?"

Damon handed each man a key to which they quickly protested, his two old enemies thinking the worst while Enzo didn't seem bothered.

"I am not being stuck in some grotty-"

"I want the butler-"

" _Just shut up and follow me!_ "

The three shared a look before they followed Damon and a man in a suit who Kai hoped to be the butler towards an elevator. While others barged themselves into an almost full elevator they walked into a smaller but less packed one. Damon pressed a button when the man entered with their luggage and a few moments later they were moving. Simple music filled the elevator as they moved upwards, Kai half tempted to press all the buttons, espically the big red one that said 'Stop!' but was pulled back by Kol before he could. He pouted and leaned against the side, his short attention span kicking in, and he was suddenly bored.

A few seconds passed and Kai opened his mouth to ask about the time but was cut off by the man in the suit.

"We're here, sir."The man in the suit smiled politly before the doors opened.

"Thanks, Jeffrey."

Damon told them to follow him and they did once again, Jeffrey following them with their things. They left the elevator and stepped into where Damon had taken them.

And what they saw made them gasp loudly, even Kol.

"Bloody hell." Enzo and Kol said in unison, walking further into the suite.

"Is this hell? 'cause only hell would look _this_ good." Kai whispered, smirk on his face.

"This is the Royal Plaza Suite."Damon grinned, shutting the door behind them after the older looking man placed their luggage inside. He turned to them, out stretching his arms, a smile on his face as he saw the awe in their eyes, especially Kai's."We're in the best of the best. A three bedroomed private area of the hotel which overlooks the hottest places in Manhattan."

Damon pointed around the large place, unable to express just how amazing it was."It has a living room, a dining room able to sit twelve and a library. This also offers en-suite gymnasium with awesome fitness equipment, which also provides privacy. All three bedrooms have king size beds and private seating areas. Each have their own en-suite baths and thanks to compulsion you can all enjoy and get up to date with the new technology. We have our own private elevator just in case the vampires want to take home 'dates' and you can also enter your bedrooms with privacy."

Kai raised his hand, clearing his throat before pointing to the smartly Jeffrey who was silently standing by the door.

"That's all good and all but is he-"

Damon rolled his eyes, shrugging off his jacket."Yes, Kai, he is the butler."

Kai fist pumped the air, laughing happily."Bingo!"

While Kai went off to check out the rooms, running down the foyer's, Kol spoke up, a confused look on his face.

"You said three bedrooms, mate. In case you haven't noticed there are four of us and-"

"Sorted. Compulsion, duh!"Damon laughed, passing them all keys, pointing at Enzo and Kol."The two of you are going to be continuing this lovely bromance by sharing again, i've had another bed put in the second suite."

Enzo and Kol shrugged and, after checking out the room, had no complaints. As long as Kol wasn't sharing with Alaric or Stefan he really didn't care. Damon hadn't been getting to him as much and he decided that maybe he had come to tolerate him and Kai had actually won some respect from Kol after not giving up on going against him.

Besides, he was far too busy focusing on who he would be feeding on later.

"Who gets the master bedroom?" Kai asked, returning from the living room.

Kai and Damon shared a look, the Salvatore brother grinning at the witch who's expression turned dark with determination. Enzo and Kol chuckled, sharing a look before they silently made a bet on who would win.

"Well, it was going to be me but then I thought 'one of them might actually end up killing me on this trip' and I don't want that so I left it up to fate."Damon said, pulling out his own key to the room and he handed it to the butler."Whoever catches the key that Jeffrey throws gets the room. Deal?"

Kai nodded.

Damon and Kai stepped back, letting the butler move forward and a few seconds later they shouted out."Jeffrey! Throw!"

The butler nodded and, with all his strength threw the key up in the air.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes (...and a broken nose later.)**

" **You bit me. I can't believe _you_ bit _me_."**

"I wanted the key and you were in the way. The master bedroom has the biggest TV. You would have done the same."

"Yeah! Because i'm a vampire, I _bite_ people. You're not!"Damon cried out, pointing at the place on his neck where Kai had sunk his teeth into."You could have just used your ju-ju but you thought ' _hey, let's just bite the guy even though i'm juiced up on magic._ '"

"Hey, it wasn't fun for me either. I could have caught something!" Kai retorted, lunging onto the large king sized bed with a pleased sigh. He kicked off his shoes and shuffled back into the pillows, his grin only widening."But what did I tell you? I always win."

"Even if it means biting someone."

"Yep."Kai smiled, popping the 'p'.

"Are you just going to sit there for the entire time we're here."

"I have everything up here so it's a strong maybe."Kai shrugged, grabbing the remote."But I want to go and visit the Friends place, that sounds awesome. Oh! I also want to-"

"There's no rush. You do realize that we're going to be here for a while, right? Enzo hasn't been here in _years_ and neither has Kol. We're set for a while."Damon chuckled, the sound of the two other male vampires exploring their three bedroom suite catching his ears. He turned back to Kai, brow furrowing when he saw that he was engrossed in the pamphlets he had picked up.

"Why the rush? You never went to New York while you were stuck in 1994?"

"Nope. I went places but mostly kept local."

"Why?"

"I was alone."Kai asked without thinking, his eyes narrowing and his smile falling for a moment."Why go somewhere when you can't tell anyone about it? Besides, I wanted to keep some places out so that if I was stuck in there forever I could finally see something for the _first_ time."

There was an unreadable expression on Kai's face as he stared down at the page he was reading but the look in his eyes told Damon that he was somewhere else.

 _Alone. He was **alone**. Huh, I never really gave a thought to what that truly meant._

"You never went anywhere with your family? Not even Hogwarts?"

"What's a hogwarts?"Kai asked, frowning."Is it a disease?"

"No, it's- _you weren't here._ It's a big thing, you might like it."Damon sighed, leaning against the doorframe, eyes curious."So nowhere? Not even-"

"I told you,"Kai started, dark eyes meeting Damon's for the first time in that while."my family hated me, it's not like they wanted to fill up a photo album with the son they hated, was it? So no, Damon, I never went anywhere with them."

The two stared at one another, the sociopath showing emotion that even he himself _didn't_ understand while Damon pondered for a moment. He could relate to Kai in a way because his own father had hated Damon his entire life, especially after his mother died. But Kai had suffered by having both parents hate him and that abuse had made him into a sociopath.

His father was to blame for what Kai turned into.

As was Damon's.

"Well, this just turned awkward."

Kai nodded, glaring at Damon."It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Hey, don't get rude with me, I'm not the one who is trying to emotionally seduce the master bedroom."Kai motioned to the large room around them and pointed at Damon."That may work on girls with daddy issues but unlike them I don't sleep with people who fill that ' _oh, mommy and daddy don't love me_ ' gap, I _kill_ mommy and daddy.""

Damon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but Kai, eyes having noticed something, suddenly reached over to the bedside table, grabbing something near the lamp.

"No way!" Kai cried out, eyes wide.

"What?"

Kai held up a hand, silencing Damon. He raised his free one and Damon finally saw the small bell in his hands. Kai laughed again, his smirk returning before he shook the bell, calling out in a posh voice.

" _Oh_ , Jeffrey!"

"Oh, that's going to be a pain in the ass." Damon mumbled, running a hand over his face as the butler came into the room.

"Yes, Master Kai?"

Damon chuckled dryly at the 'Master Kai' and he faced the witch, disbelief on his face."You got him to call you-"He was once again cut off when Kai interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Damon, don't be rude. _I'm_ the master."

Kai turned his attention to the older man, raising an eyebrow as he took position as the boss of the butler.

"Jeffrey this question is going to dictate whether i'm nice to you or not." Kai warned.

"What is your question, Master Kai?"

Kai's expression suddenly turned serious and he sat up in the bed, tilting his head, dark eyes on the butler.

"Are you able to get me some porkrinds?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Kai and Damon are getting a little closer to tolerating one another. If you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **What would you like to see happen?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
